Driver airbags are often mounted in a steering wheel and deploy so as to prevent a driver from impacting the steering wheel and/or other vehicular structures in a collision event. In some instances, the airbags can suffer from one or more drawbacks or may perform less than optimally in one or more respects. Certain embodiments disclosed herein can address one or more of these issues.